Humanity
by 11QueenSupreme11
Summary: Malandra d'Amato has been been a wanted Ajin in America for the past seven years. Wonderland was the perfect escape for her, a restart that she didn't have to kill herself for. Now all she had to do was keep her identity as an Ajin a secret. Joker x OC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice nor do I own Ajin as well.**

 **Warning: This story contains mature content, dark themes, some gore, a casual treatment of death, suicide (but not permanent), and the OC suffers numerous deaths.**

 **But don't worry because the fluffiness comes later on~**

My legs were beginning to ache from the constant walking so I stopped at a nearby bench to rest. I took off my shoes too to rub them as I relaxed. People were staring at me, well mainly my socks because they were so dirty, but I didn't care as much. They could stare all they want. As long as they don't recognize my face, I was fine with it.

I massaged all the sore spots on my feet as I looked down at myself. I spotted another hole at the side of my right sock and sighed. I needed to get a new pair of socks.

Also a new pair of shoes. What I had on were converse that I had stolen from a teenager that I killed in an alleyway. I know. How cruel of me. I felt bad about what I did, I swear, but she saw me come back to life and started screaming about me being an Ajin. I stabbed her in the neck and stole her clothes and shoes.

Unfortunately, her shoes were converse. Converse were great and all, but they felt really heavy on your feet whenever you needed to run for your life. Her clothes were uncomfortable too. The shirt I was wearing was too low-cut and the pants kept sliding down my hips whenever I moved too much. I guess it was because I didn't have a lot of fats in me anymore. I used to be a little chubby back then, always eating my mom's famous baked spaghetti but it's been years since I've had such delicacies.

Now I only ate what I could steal.

Well, to be more precise, what _Fluffy_ could steal. Fluffy was my black ghost that I named back when I was still in middle school. It sounded like a dumb name to me now, but I decided to keep it that way. Anyways, I named it Fluffy because of what it looked like. It looked like a large mummified shadow that was shaped as a bunny. A bunny with sharp teeth and claws and had a twisted looking smile plastered to its face.

It speaks too. A high pitched whisper that sounded like my voice back when I was in middle school. It sometimes caused me to shiver whenever I heard it. Either Fluffy just made my voice sound creepy or I really _did_ sound that eerie back then.

A small sigh left my lips as I summoned Fluffy. Black wisps started to appear before me as dark bandages whipped around gently, forming into my familiar partner in crime. Fluffy stood, towering over me with it's startling two meter height. Everyone simply walked past us, not seeing Fluffy at all. Nobody ever could unless I wanted them to.

"Get me some shoes," I said in a whisper. Just because no one would be able to see her, didn't mean they couldn't hear me talking. "Please." I added to be polite. I was always polite to her. And only her, really. She was my only companion anyways…

"Okay." She whispered back in my much younger voice. With a nod of her head, bunny ears flopping and all, she hopped away. She was a spectacular hopper, really. With her powerful legs, she could jump up to great heights. She can even jump higher than some of the malls here in San Francisco. She was also fast too. Nobody could ever run away from her. She can catch up to you within seconds.

Scary, right?

Once she was gone, I closed my eyes and leaned against the armrest of the bench. It was really uncomfortable to set my head on there, but it wasn't like I was actually going to sleep. I was trying to see what Fluffy was seeing. It was just easier for me to do it with my eyes closed.

The darkness was instantly replaced by the city's scenery. The vision was a bit weird, going up and down, but I knew it was due to Fluffy's constant hopping. I tried not to let that bother me.

A store came to view. _Nike_. I inwardly grinned in victory. _Nike_ was definitely what I needed. Images of different types of running shoes appeared in my vision. A size six was what I needed. Fluffy knew that too so I waited patiently for her to snatch them up for me.

I decided to open my eyes and stop seeing through Fluffy's eyes. I already knew she was going to come back with the perfect shoes. Any shoe was perfect for me, really. As long as I could run and fit it, then I loved it.

Lo and behold, she returned with a box of shoes. I grinned and quietly thanked her for it, allowing her to dissipate. Nobody paid me any heed as I tried my shoes on. To them, I just looked like a trashy girl putting on some expensive shoes.

"They fit!" I whispered to myself, pleased. Not only that, but they were comfy too.

I began to stand up and tested them by taking a few steps forward. Yup. They were comfortable to walk in too. Humming a sweet melody, I took the box and dumped it in the nearest trashcan. I walked away, hands shoved into the pockets of my jacket.

My fingers brushed against the handle of my pocket knife. This was a knife that I had been fond of for awhile now. Call it a sick obsession but I relied on it just as much as I relied on Fluffy.

This knife was what gave me another chance.

Every time I ran into any danger, all I needed was the knife. For the threat and myself too. I usually would use Fluffy for my battles, but she couldn't last that long in this world and would have to leave for a long time, leaving me with only the knife.

I never got out of a fight unscathed. I was always cut up and near death since I sucked at fighting and would just end up running away if I could. If I was near death, I would kill myself with this knife.

It was no biggie really. I was an Ajin after all. I always came back. No matter what I did. I would come back fully healed as if I was never beaten up in the first place. It was a curse and blessing at the same time.

A blessing because I would never die, but a curse because this ability was what killed me on the inside. I lost everything due to this power of mine, immortality. My old friends never fought for me when I was being chased down for being what I am, my own family turned their back on me and stopped treating me as a human. As an equal.

But I am human. I am, I swear it. I'm human.

If society deemed us as inhuman than why call 'demi-humans' in the first place? Did they not know what 'demi' meant? I may have an education of a middle schooler, but I knew that 'demi' meant 'half'. I was half human.

See?

I'm still human.

Why is it so hard for people to understand that?

I hate humanity for hating me.

The sun was setting fast so I headed straight for the public library. That's where I usually slept now. Not inside of the library though, they would never let me in there. I slept outside on the steps. It wasn't easy sleeping there, but nothing was easy in my life anymore.

When I reached the library, it was mostly empty. I'm sure the inside was empty too. I sat down on the cold ground and fell back, my back painfully hitting the stone steps. That didn't even hurt.

Not a lot of things could hurt me anymore to tell you to the truth. Ever since I was twelve and had my first death, I had been very curious. When people said that curiosity kills the cat, they weren't lying. My young mind kept wondering what else I could do. I had gained a twisted obsession with death. _My_ death to be more precise.

I wanted to see what could kill me and what couldn't.

I did whatever I could. I drowned myself in the bathroom, overdosed in my dad's pain medication, stabbed myself in the heart, and even stuck a knife in the outlet to electrocute myself. Nothing could kill me and I was amazed by that.

I was so stupid. I wrote it all down in my diary, every little adventure and experiment I had. I even wrote about Fluffy and scribbled a drawing of her. My nosy younger sister sneaked into my room one time and read my diary. She had been trying to find something to tease me about but got something else instead.

She had been the one to tell my parents about it. She showed them my diary and all that.

Because of what Natalia had done, my parents called the police on me and I had been on the run ever since.

A large part of me hated Natalia for what she had done. She had to be so damn snoopy and read my diary. I lost everything because of her.

A smaller part of me also hated myself for being so foolish. I also missed her as well. She had been a little brat but I used to love her nonetheless. We were sisters after all and I knew she loved me even if I was her annoying older sister.

I was started to get tired so I closed my eyes shut.

I just wanted to sleep this pain away.

I woke up in the dark like I always did. My sleeping schedule had gone whack for the past couple of years and now I always woke up early in the morning. Too early. Like, around two o'clock or something. I could never go back to sleep afterwards. It sucked. I had some noticeable eye bags because of it.

I sat up and cracked my back, the sounds of bones popping echoing through the night.

I was just about to let out a yawn before I saw a shadow walk past one of the lampposts' lights. I saw a white bunny heading towards me, wearing a spiffy looking vest and all.

This rabbit had more class than I did.

"Malandra, my love please come quick!" My eyes bugged out when I heard it speak. I jumped to my feet and stared at it incredulously. I wasn't sure if this was another Ajin's ghost or something, but something told me it wasn't. It had real white fur, not black bandages, and it looked more cute than scary too.

I was still wary of it though.

"Dearest, you must come! We'll be late!" It cried out.

This reminded me a lot of Alice in Wonderland. A white bunny all dressed up telling me that we would be late? Oh yeah. I was definitely dreaming. Funny, usually my dreams were nightmares. Not about cute, talking animals.

"Malandra, you must come with me!"

I shook my head. Even though this was a dream, I didn't want to move around. "No thanks." I said as politely as I could.

"Oh goodness," He sighed before a bright flash appeared. It should've been bright enough to wake me up, but I didn't. The light dimmed away and the spot where the bunny was was replaced by an albino man. "We really should hurry! Hold on tight!"

I gasped when he lifted me off my feet. "Hey, where are you taking me?!" I shouted. This dream was definitely heading down the nightmare road.

"Hold on, Malandra!" He repeated. A large hole appeared under his feet and he jumped right in it with me still in his arms.


End file.
